Almost Perfect
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: Arima and Yukino goes to a beach resort for vacation. :) Please read and review! *COMPLETE*


_Disclaimer: I do not own Karekano or any of its characters._

_"Almost Perfect"_

_by Maya Kitajima_

_"A whole weekend at the beach with Arima!" My two cute little sisters chorused._

_"Yep! A whole weekend at the beach with Arima." I repeated._

_"Oh, you're so lucky, Yukino-san." Maho said._

_I agree. I really am lucky. Arima had asked his parents if the two of us could go to the beach this coming weekend. And fortunately, they said yes. We would be staying at their beach house there. I'm so excited! I can't wait to swim! But what I'm really looking forward to was being with Arima. We have been so busy with our schoolwork that we haven't had time to be together. Oh, just thinking about him makes my knees tremble._

_'Ding-dong!'_

_"That must be Arima." I stood up and went to let him in. I opened the front door and saw Arima wearing a jacket over his white shirt and pants._

_"Good Evening!" He greeted. I grinned._

_"Hi! Come in. I'll just get my things and we can go." I said._

_I ran up the stairs and picked up my bag, which was already outside the room. I was about to go down when suddenly I had the urge to go inside my room and see if I have forgotten anything. My heart skipped as I closed the door convinced that I've brought everything I need._

_What's happening to me? Am I just excited or am I getting nervous? Oh darn! Relax Yukino. You're just going to spend the night at Arima's house because he wants to start early tomorrow._

_"Right." I said to myself. I plastered a big smile on my face and skipped down the stairs. I found Arima at the living room talking with my parents._

_"Hey, Arima. I'm ready now." I announced. He stood up and walked to my side. My parents stood up too._

_"Now, remember Arima, don't even try doing anything to Yukino or else you'll…" My father started. Aargh! Here he goes again!_

_"Dad!" I scolded him._

_"But you never know Yukino…"_

_"Oh, darling, she'll be all right." Mom said. "Well, now goodbye, honey. Have fun!" I grinned at her._

_"Thanks! Bye!" I looked at Arima and we went out. As we started walking, I could hear my sisters yelling goodbye through the window. I smiled._

_"I'll surely miss those two…even for just a weekend."_

_"You really love them, don't you?" Arima asked._

_"Of course! They're my sisters." I grinned at him. He grinned back._

_We walked in silence after that. But then I felt his hand around my shoulders. My knees trembled again. I can't help leaning my head on his shoulder._

_"Miyazawa-san. Miyazawa-san." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Arima's beautiful face._

_"Good morning, Miyazawa-san." He smiled. I smiled back and sat up._

_"Arima, what time is it?" He sat beside me and put his hand around my waist. Again, I rested my head on his shoulder trying to get some more sleep._

_"It's already 7:00. We'll be leaving at 8:00." I yawned._

_"Aww…I'm still sleepy…" I complained. He let out a hearty laugh._

_"You can sleep at the train, Yukino." My eyes snapped open. Was it the first time he called me by my first name? Suddenly, I felt his velvety lips on mine. I then closed my eyes and kissed him back._

_Arima pulled away and realized that I've fallen asleep again._

_"Miyazawa-san, it's so hard to wake you up!" He cried._

_My eyes opened as the train halted. I rubbed them and looked beside me where Arima is reading a book. He smiled at me._

_"Hi, we'll be arriving there in an hour so you can still sleep if you want." He said. I shook my head_

_"No, I've done enough sleeping for today."_

_"Do you want to read a book. I brought another one." Again I shook my head._

_"No, thank you. Arima, you don't have to worry about what I'll do. I can just watch the view outside." He grinned._

_"I just don't want to bore you, Miyazawa-san." I eyed him shyly._

_"I've never been bored when I'm with you, Arima." We smiled at each other._

_Soon, we arrived at the beach. There were so many people and everyone seemed happy._

_"Oh! I can't wait to swim! I wonder if the water's cold." I exclaimed._

_"I hope it is. It's so hot here. Anyway, Miyazawa, we'll go first at our beach house then we can swim."_

_"Okay!"_

_We went at their house and as I expected, it was as large as their house back at where we live. We put our stuffs at our rooms and then we cleaned the whole house. It was so tiring that when we finished we hurried to the water and swam. It was already lunchtime when we got out and went back to the house._

_"Oh, wow! That was so much fun! I wish we could go here everyday, Arima."_

_"Yeah! Me, too! Why don't we eat lunch at the resort?" He suggested._

_"Great idea! Then we could spend the whole afternoon at the forest just like we planned. You said that there's a lake found there where the water's very clear. I want to see it very much." I said happily._

_Arima took my hand and said, " Well then let's go, fox."_

_"What do you mean 'fox'?" I cried. He suddenly let go of my hand and ran away._

_"Come back here, you stupid idiot!" I yelled but I found myself smiling at his remark. We ran all the way to the resort and ate happily._

_As soon as we finished eating, we started towards the forest. It wasn't actually a very big land full of trees but then it was too big to be called a park. We went inside and soon found ourselves surrounded by very tall trees._

_"So, where's the lake, Arima?" I asked the guy beside me, holding my hand. He looked both sides._

_"Well, if I remembered it clearly, we should turn left here. We'll soon find the lake if we just go straight ahead after that." So, we turned left and went straight ahead. Just like he said, we found the lake. It was so beautiful! The water is as clear as the sky that you can see the bottom of it._

_"Miyazawa-san, I'll just go rest by that tree, okay?" Arima said._

_"Sure." Then I sat on the edge and leaned forward. But suddenly, my foot slipped and I found myself falling on the water. I heard Arima yell._

_"Yukino-san!"_

_I fell on the water with a great splash and the fast current of the water brought me. I tried to swim but I can't. I finally got tired of kicking and I swallowed a lot of water._

_"Arima!…H-help m-me!" Those were my last words before I fully drowned._

_When I woke up I found myself staring at the ceiling of a big room. I recognized it as my room at Arima's beach house. I put a hand on my forehead and realized how hot I am. I have a very high fever. I shut my eyes and tried to remember what happened. Ah…right. I drowned. I guess Arima saved me. I smiled as a picture of him formed in my head._

_Suddenly the door opened and Arima went in carrying a basin of water. He placed it at the table right away and went beside me._

_"Oh God, Miyazawa, are you all right? I was so worried about you." He said as he held my hand. I put my other hand on top of his._

_"Did you save me, Arima?" He nodded._

_"Thank you." I smiled at him and he grinned back. But his smile soon faded._

_"You have a very high fever, Miyazawa-san."_

_"Don't worry about me. This will be surely gone by tomorrow. And then we can swim again."_

_"No." He said firmly. "You are not going to swim even if it is gone. It might come back." I scowled at him._

_"You sound like a mother." He frowned back._

_"I'm a guy. You could have said father." We glared at each other for a whole minute then we burst laughing. He suddenly hugged me and we turned serious._

_"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight, Yukino-san?" My eyes widened. "I just want to see that you're okay the whole night." I hugged him back._

_"Thank you, Arima."_

_The next day, I woke up realizing that my fever is gone. I got dressed and found Arima placing food on the table._

_"Good Morning, Miyazawa-san!" He greeted me and kissed my forehead. Gosh… we could be mistaken already for a married couple._

_"Good Morning, Arima-kun!" I went beside him and put my hand around his waist. "That looks delicious. Where did you get that?"_

_"I bought it outside when you were still asleep."_

_"Huh! You mean you left me here without company?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_"What! That so scary! A ghost might have gotten me!" I cried. Arima slightly knocked me on the head._

_"Haha! You are so funny, Miyazawa-san!" He said sarcastically. Well…just like I said. A boy and a girl under one roof. We could easily be mistaken for a husband and wife._

_We spent the whole morning sightseeing and Arima saw to it that I don't tire myself very much. He's such a caring guy. I'm so lucky to have him. To think I treated him as my no. 1 rival before. I sighed. No one really knows what will happen in the future._

_I am standing on the balcony of Arima's beach house, waiting for him. We are going to leave for home soon. Suddenly someone embraced me from behind. It was Arima._

_"Everything's finished, Yukino-san. We can now leave anytime you want." He said softly in my ears._

_"Let's stay here for a minute. I just want to enjoy the sound of water splashing. It's not everyday we hear it."_

_"Right."_

_We stayed that way for a moment, taking in the fresh air._

_"So, did you enjoy our weekend? Was it perfect?" He asked me in a soft tone. He was still there, hugging me._

_"Nah…" I watched disappointment take over Arima's face. "But it was almost perfect…" He smiled again, remembering the accident at the lake._

_"Thanks again, Arima…for everything."_

_"I just wish we could go on trips like this often. To be with each other." He left his place behind me and positioned himself infront of me. He held my shoulders and leaned forward._

_"I love you…Yukino" Then he kissed me softly on the lips._

_Owari_

_Author's Notes_

_Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please don't forget to review. Thanks! __J _


End file.
